Drunk On You
by yaoilover729
Summary: Ryu gets drunk trying to out-drink Mori. Oneshot with some fluffiness I think...


_Okay, this is my oneshot! It only has Mori in it, but it's because he's Ayano's and my favorite Ouran character. __Scorpian's Eternal__'s still trying to debate between Mori and Kyoya, and it's kinda funny... anyways... my first oneshot, so... enjoy!_

Drunk On You

I sat at the last stool at the bar, and twirled my chair around so that I could watch the other people in the club, either dancing drunkenly, talking, drinking, and there was even a few people asking song requests from the DJ.

I turned back around and folded my arms on the marble bar counter. "Black Velvet." I requested.

The bartender nodded and winked at me, being one of my senpais. I laughed and lay my head sideways on top of my arms. I noticed a tall, handsome, lanky collage-looking guy enter the bar. "Who's he?" I inquired, nodding in the boy's direction.

"You're never here when he is. A regular. You're lucky today. Sometimes we hold drinking contests when he's here. His name's Morinozuka Takashi. But alot of people call him Mori." Daiki informed me without turning around.

I was feeling kinda adventurous, so I got up from my place at the bar and walked over to the older, taller teen. Only when I stood right in front of him did I realize how tall he was. 6'2"? 6'3"? Somewhere around there.

He looked down at me and I looked him straight in the eyes. "Nn?" he hummed.

"Wanna do a drinking contest with me?" I said, straight to the point.

He smiled and pet the top of my head affectionatly but I swear I saw a competitive glint in his eyes, showing what he didn't show with an evil grin. "Aa." he said, nodding.

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the bar. "Daiki, drinking contest. Now." I turned to the taller boy. "Black Velvet okay with you?"

Daiki chuckled. "It's the only drink he orders."

"Cool." I took my seat and Mori took a seat next to me. Daiki soon put two shot glasses filled with the black liquid down in front of us and nodded to the DJ who turned the music down.

"Okay, people!" the DJ yelled over the still pulsing beat. It was loud, but quiet enough for someone to be heard over. "There's going to be a drinking contest between Morinozuka Takashi and a newcomer! If you would like to watch the event, please go to the bar! But please! During the contest, please do not request any drinks!"

Daiki nodded and smiled, crossing his arms across his chest. "Let's start, shall we?"

Mori and I each took a glass and with a jerk of our heads; one glass down. I was so glad I didn't get drunk easily. I wanted to take this pretty boy DOWN.

About fifteen to twenty glasses later, I started feeling pretty giddy. Mori seemed unaffected by all the alcohol consumption. The crowd still seemed excited, and almost everyone was still trying to get the nearest to us. A couple girls squeeled and gosipped, but they'd either keep their eyes on us or they'd sneak glances and giggle furiously if we caught them.

After a while, I started giggling, then I burst into extreme laughter. When I stopped and smiled almost stupidly, I laced my fingers around Mori's neck and when he looked at me, I leaned closer to his face and kissed him. Daiki threw an empty shot glass at my head which shattered into a million pieces.

I turned to him, keeping my arms around Mori's neck. "Aww, Daiki-sama, don't do that! You might hurt Mori!" I fauxchided, giggling.

"You're drunk, Ryu. I'll drive you home. Come on. We're leaving." Daiki said, grabbing his jacket from somewhere on the floor. "And so young, too..." he muttered.

"Give me a couple minutes." I said, pressing my forehead against Mori's. I leaned in for another kiss and I heard girls 'fangirl sream'.

Mori pushed me away and picked me up 'bridal syle'. "I'll take him home." he said. His deep baritone calmed me, and I leaned against his chest.

"Really? Thanks, Mori. Big help." Daiki sighed. Heput his jacket back down and nodded to the DJ again.

"'kay, guys! The drinking contest is over! Mori won again. Go back to what you were doing earlier, but please, don't crowd around the two." there were cheers sounding from every direction of the room which were almost completely drowed out when the DJ turned the music back up. I saw Daiki mouth, 'Thanks, Ryouta' before going back to his work.

I nuzzled Mori's chest and relaxed. He took me outside to a car and put me in the back seat. He closed the door and walked around the car to the driver's seat. He opened the door and sat down, then started the car.

After a few minutes of driving, he stopped in the middle of a forest. He opened the back car door and got in, closing it behind him.

He got into a position so that he was over me and there was an arm on either side, and his knees were stradled over mine.

He leaned down and kissed me, and soon after, he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth a little bit and his tongue slipped into my mouth, playing with my own. It got hot, and my face got even redder than it already was from the alcohol. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his body closer to mine. We broke the kiss for a much needed breath.

"Mm... you taste good..." I mumbled.

He chuckled and leaned down. "Ya know, I can't get drunk on alcohol. But right now, I'm getting drunk on you."

I didn't even question it. I just leaned back up for another kiss.

_Okay! That was my oneshot! Tell me what you think about it and please, productive critisizem is requested if this oneshot did not please you. Thanks!_


End file.
